Survivor bikini atoll
by Jasoi
Summary: Justanother survivor


-CAST REVEAL-  
Jasoi:We are live right?

Manager:Yes we are live

Jasoi:Ok we have 18 teenagers(Not tengagers) competing for the title of sole survivor.30 teens have applied But only 18 made it in now in the summer they are off In "Bikini Atoll" a fascinating Beach however it's also filled with Nuclear radiation and was the site of more than 20 nuclear weapons tests between 1946 and 1958.

Manager:In the contract we said that we are not responsible for any deaths or shark bites whatsoever

Jasoi:Lets meet our 18 peeps who will Outwit,Outplay and outlast The Island

Jasoi:The first 4 people to enter the game are...Mickey(not mickey mouse)...Jack I...Emma and...Mia!

Mickey(Confession):What up I came to win and fight to dominate.I stay social to everyone and I bond with people I trust the most.

Jack I.(Confession):I came to dominate the game and be a villain.I'll know survivor,I'll make the biggest blindsides even the host will be

to..Uhh...GOD DAMN I CANT BELIEVE . not Jeff probst's survivor but Someone else's Bootleg but still it's still honestly Happy but nervous at the same i win!

Mia(Confession):My plan is to be social and be kind,Ill pros blend in with the majority just to stay safe but be extremely social as i hate someone i'll TAKE EM right im a Bitch and respect that!.Im THAT QUEEN

Jasoi:Next 4 people are...Jackson...Buford...Kate... And Izzy!

Jackson(CF):Is it me or i'll be a icon in the game?Like i'll stay on the low and be friendly and sometimes rise up when time is wow im going out in this game.

Buford(CF) name is Buford and im from is nice u guys should visit 't wait to make new the motto is "Im here to make Friends"

Kate(CF):Woohoo!.umm time to make my first im Kate and I avoid drama like totally.

Izzy(CF):Time to fight.I heard being Social and strategic is the way to be equal on both and i fine at challenges but not immediately look for idols cuz I may need one,and i'm a great by lying and being social and strategic and looking for idols.I might win this

Jasoi:Next 4 are...Nick R...Nick T...Lei...And sarah!

Nick R(CF):Hello peeps it's me Nick .I feel like i'm unique and im wanna be likable so someone doesn't like me they should die!

Nick T(CF):Ok playing this game like a talker ill strategize and talk to some people that way i can get allies to work with me,You that's how I roll

Lei(CF):HELLO there since I'm the oldest im 25(i know everyone else is a teenager),I'm probs a target but if i show that im useful with building a shelter or doing good in challenges

Sarah(CF):OK this is amazing but i don't support people who don't follow the should be royals not im might strength my team for doing that and they will thank me for it.i hope

Jasoi:Next 4 castaways are BEN...ALISSA...SABRINA...LISA...and...JENNIFER

Ben(CF):Ok guys im in survivor and i can't wait to play the game.I love survivor and i watched ALL 36 seasons(Currently on Survivor DvG)

Alissa(CF):WHATS up its alissa and i can't wait to play this game!I don't really do cast reveal confessions so umm see me in book one

Sabrina(CF):Hi bitches its sabrina and when im here time to get your ass Beat!Hmm u know im a threat and hopefully they see me like that

Lisa(CF):what?

*BTW Notice that if a character have (CF) next to their name that means its a confession*

Jennifer:Since im beautiful i wouldn't be vote off people may like me cuz the way i people should know that looks can be deceiving.i could be a total bitch on the inside.

FINAL CASTAWAY IS...Tristan

Tristan:Hello i'm athletic i may win this since im crazy at curs people will see me as a threat at merge but premerge ill do just fine

Jasoi:AND THAT'S IT! 18 CASTAWAYS.39(i think) SURVIVOR!

-Introduction/breaking into tribes-  
*ALL castaways appears*

Jasoi:Welcome to survivor ill give u all a brochure so u all know the rules

*Gives everyone a brochure*

Jasoi:Anyways time to divide yall into tribes!

Jasoi:But here is the guys will merge when there is there will be 8 THE FIRST PERSON OUT OF THE MERGE WILL NOT BE JURY.

Jasoi:Oh yea i forgot the twists  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Jasoi:THERE IS NO TWISTS.U GUYS WILL PLAY SURVIVOR IN A BASIC NO TWISTS

Mia(CF):Watch there be a Redemption island or a idol nullifier

Jasoi:Oh yea,Idols are in play this season but let me give u a twist

Mickey:LOL.U just said that there will be no twists!

Jasoi:Yea.i lied to .There will be something called "A RED IDOL"

Jasoi:A red idol is Just like a idol however ALL OF YOUR VOTES will be casted to someone say ,Cody and trent went to trent gets 2 votes while Cody gets 1 has the red idol and plays it and says to switch to now has 3 votes and is voted off!

Izzy(CF):YO! thats legit oh well time to look for it immediately!

Jasoi:Without further ado,Time to break yall up into tribes

Jasoi:there is 18 of u soo ill break yall up into two tribes of 9.

Jasoi:On the Atens Tribe(Atens is athens in hawaiian)..

Mickey

Mia

Jackson

Kate

Nick R.

Nick T.

Alissa

Sabrina

and Tristan

Atens tribe:Mickey,Mia,Jackson,Kate,Nick R.,Nick T,Alissa,Sabrina,Tristan

Jasoi:And on the ʻO Sparta Tribe('O Sparta is sparta in hawaiian)

Jack I.

Emma

Buford

Izzy

Lei

Sarah

Ben

Lisa

Jennifer

'O Sparta Tribe:Jack I.,Emma,Buford,Izzy,Lei,Sarah,Ben,Lisa,Jennifer

Jasoi:See y'all at your camps and here is the maps

*Gives both tribes map to locations*

Jasoi:See ya there

-Atens camp-  
*At atens tribe camp*

Alissa:What up tribe i came to talk with u guys

Jackson:HI alissa!

Alissa:HI JACKSON HOWS LIFE

Jackson:Good

Nick T.:Im nick t

Nick R:im nick r

Nick R.(CF):OMG I CAN FORM A "NICK ONLY" ALLIANCE WITH NICK T.

Kate:HI GUYS! im kate

Mia:hi kate

KATE:HELLO!

*Mia grins*

Mia(CF):Ok i fucking almost hate my tribe due to everyone being loudmouths

*Mias talks to Mickey,Jackson,Nick T and tristin*

*Mia,Mickey,Jackson,Nick T. and Tristan have a chat*

Mia:I hate Kate and Alissa already

seem nice

Mia:NO!they are so annoying.I wish they can get booted off already

Mickey:I dont know.U just met them

Mia:Yea but they are R is a loudmouth as well.

Mickey:WHat are u saying

Mia:Im saying Me,Mickey,Jackson,Nick T and Tristan form an alliance called the Anti-Louds

Tristan:Deal i say Deal

Mickey:sure

Jackson:ok

*Nick T wonders*

Nick T.(CF) is a jerk like she is forming an alliance already.I think she is pretty Sketchy and just causing already is rubbing me the wrong isn't good in the Merge and i think she should go early.

Mia(CF):Nice,forming an alliance to get the loudmouths the person i feel like at the bottom is Nick we are the only ones remaining in the tribe Im betraying Nick I don't trust him so ill just use him for votes.

*Meanwhile while the "Anti-Louds alliance"(Mia/Mickey/Jackson/Nick T./Tristin) were talking,Sabrina spies on them and gets angry*

Sabrina(CF):THE FUCK?!This bitch Mia ALREADY FORMS AN ALLIANCE TO GET Me is already talking shit.I think that if she wants drama,She'll get we lose you will go bye-bye BITCH.

*Sabrina talks to Alissa,Nick R. and Kate*

Sabrina:Yall know Mia

Nick R.:Yea what about her?

*Sabrina tells them the story with mia and her alliance*

is making gossip

Kate:what should we do

Kate(CF):wow.I do not want to go home ill talk to sabrina and ill figure out what she is saying.

Alissa:I think we should form a counter alliance Called "The Talkers".Me,Sabrina,Nick R and about that?

A GREAT IDEA!

Nick R.:but we don't have the numbers,Its a 5 ppl alliance vs. us,a 4 ppl alliance

Sabrina:I can T and tristan don't look too happy with the alliance.I can easily spread a lie and get them to turn on will turn from to 5 to 4(us) vote,to a 6(us) to 3 will leave the game.

Alissa(CF):HOORAY im in a ill form another alliance with tristan,he was in a football and swim team in middle and high school so ill work with him as the Nicks seem nice ill work with them point is that Sabrina and Mia are already making drama and they'll notice each other and will in case,Ill form an alliance for protection from drama

*Alissa drags in Tristan,Nick R and Nick T to a conservation*

Alissa:Hi guys but umm have u guys heard about the Mia and Sabrina possible fight?

Nick R.:I KNOW!IT SUCKS THAT DRAMA WILL COME

Nick T.:one little spark in the it out and the tribe erupts.

Nick R.:woah

Nick R(CF):Nick t is smart

Alissa:so i think we should form an alliance

Nick R:Um sure

Tristan:sure

Nick T:Yes

Nick T(CF):FINALLY AN ALLIANCE I LIKE.

Alissa:Level 4?should that be the name?

6 sure

Alissa(CF):THANK said so proud

SO far an alliance called Anti-Louds (Mia/Mickey/Jackson/Nick T./Tristan) was formed when mia wanted them out,Meanwhile Sabrina found out and a counter alliance was formed (Sabrina/Alissa/Kate/Nick R.),And Alissa formed another alliance for protection to let Nick T and Tristan flip called Level 4(Alissa/Nick T/Tristan/Nick R).and a Nick only was formed (Nick R/Nick T.) and also multiple final 2 Mia and Jackson (Mia/Jackson) and Sabrina and Alissa (Sabrina/Alissa) and Tristan and Jackson after a talk (Tristan/Jackson).THese multiple alliance will cause confusion later on but we will see...

-'O sparta camp-  
*"o sparta arrives in camp*

air!

Emma:I know right!

Buford:HI GUYS

Lisa:hi

Buford:Lets build the shetler

*'O Sparta tribe builds shelter however they see Buford struggling while building*

Lei:Buford whats wrong?

Buford:its ok.I can do it.

*Meanwhile,Izzy looks in the bushes,Looking for a idol or a red idol*

*The camera turn toward Izzy*

Izzy:Time to find the red idol

*Izzy looks to a bush*

Izzy:nope

*Izzy looks in another bush*

Izzy:SHIT!

*Izzy looks in another bush*

Izzy:CRAP! FUCK!

Izzy(CF):This is mad harder than i expected

*The camera looks back on The others*

Ben:Buford?

Buford:UMM

Buford(CF):i dont wanna put a target on my back so ill change the subject*

Buford:HEY GUYS WHERE IS IZZY?!

Lei:Yea where is she?

*The others start looking for izzy*

Jennifer:In a big ass is no way we can find her.

Lisa:hi

Jack I.:is hi all u can say?

Lisa:hi

Jack I.(CF):Hmm i don't like my tribe but i can use them for ill form an alliance with better then ill get them to hate Buford,Lisa and Izzy and Lei(something about lei bugs me)

*Jack I,Emma,Sarah,Ben have a conservation*

Jack I:Alliance?

Emma,Sarah and Ben:SURE!

Jack I:Ok

Jack I(CF):*Laughs* Perfect...

Ben(CF) i wants to form an alliance ok ill contribute but if it fails...Then I won't

Sarah:OK YAY in a majority alliance!

*Izzy looks for the idol,The camera points at her*

Izzy:This the fuck is it?

*Izzy looks but someone creeps up on her*

Izzy:Huh?

*Ben scares her*

Izzy:AH!

*Izzy punches Ben*

BEN:OW!

Izzy:PERVERT!

Ben:I was looking for WHOLE DAMN TRIBE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!

Izzy:oh.I was looking for the idol

Ben(CF) gonna be a huge target

*Jasoi tells everybody about the immunity and reward challenge*

-Immunity challenge-  
Jasoi:WELCOME TO THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE CALLED "PADDLE BATTLE"

Rule man:The tribes must race in boats to the shore, then push and pull their boats up the hill until a finish line and complete a final task.

Jasoi:the final task will be to build a shelter FIRST RIBE TO DO IT WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD

Jasoi:Ready

Set

GO!

THE ATEN TRIBE PUSHES THE BOAT AND GETS ON!

THE 'O SPARTA TRIBE PUSHES THE BOAT AND ALMOST EVERYONE GET ON WITH BUFORD STRUGGLING

THE ATEN TRIBE IS MAKING THERE WAY TO THE HILL

THE 'O SPARTA IS MAKING THERE WAY TO THE HILL

OH NO!IN THE 'O SPARTA FELL DOWN THE HILL AND IS GETTING UP THE HILL

THE ATENS TRIBE IS CATCHING UP

THE ATENS MADE IT AND IS BUILDING THE SHELTER

THE 'O SPARTA IA AGAIN MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE HILL

THE ATENS BUILD THE SHELTER!

ATENS TRIBE WINN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

Jasoi:Atens win so the 'O sparta tribe is going to tribal

Jasoi:These are the following people up for eviction

Jack I.

Emma

Buford

Izzy

Lei

Sarah

Ben

Lisa

Jennifer

Jasoi:See yall at camp

-ATENS CAMP-  
high five*

*Camera points at mia and sabrina

Mia:You know sabrina,Nick R told me EVERYTHING

Sabrina:Well u talked shit about other people YOU SLUT!

MIA:BITCH DONT EVEN TO FORM A COUNTER ALLIANCE AND TALK CRAP ABOUT ME!

SABRINA:U TALKED CRAP FIRST

MIA:FUCK YOU TO RIKERS ISLAND

*Mia and Sabrina have a major fight**The fight escalated to a physical fight*

Nick T.(CF):Ok the tribe is becoming dramatic now

MIa:Get ready sabrina,if we lose next time A WAR WILL BE COMING.

*NOTICE sry if its short its just that they won,so 'O sparta camp will have lots of talk though*

-'O SPARTA CAMP-  
Ben(CF):There are multiple targets ,Who kinda screwed the challenge up for us and is ,Immediately looked for a ,All what she says is only 3 people are !

Lei(CF):The target are Buford,Izzy and is nothing to me and Izzy as Buford im voting off this tribal.

Lisa:hi

*The rest groans*

Lisa(CF):im voting buford for falling and struggling

Buford(CF):Its obvious that im ill convince the tribe why I should stay .

*Buford and Emma have a conservation*

Buford:Hi sorry i messed up the challenge for you izzy and lisa are sketchy.

Emma:I know that why im not voting you voting Lisa or im torn

Buford:ok

Emma(CF):im not voting buford cuz he is SO NICE

Sarah:HEY!WHERE IS IZZY

*Ben slaps himself in the face*

Ben(CF):forget voting doesn't learn

*Jack I thinks*

Jack I.(CF):those losers think that im voting either buford,lisa or im doing a thinking Lei cuz he may be a threat

*Jack I talks with sarah,ben,jennifer*

Jack I.:guys we need to vote is sketchy

Sarah:sure

Ben:ok

Jennifer:ok

*Jack i leaves,Leaving Jennifer ben and sarah alone*

DEAD

Ben:HE THINKS WE VOTING LEI

Sarah:h thinks we are sheeps and his using us for votes

Ben:guys lets form an alliance of 3 like a good alliance

Jennifer:sure and sarah agrees too

Jennifer(CF):WHAT DID LEI EVEN DO?!Great ill talk to Lei

*Jennifer talks to lei about Jack i's plan

Jennifer:WHAT HE CANT DO THIS

Jennifer:yea he a vote him off

Lei:I KNOW

Lei(CF):Jack i putted a target on his back

*Ben,Sarah,Jennifer and lei have a chat*

A DUMBASS BY ACTING LIKE A MASTERMIND

Sarah:I know,How about we vote Jack I?

Lei:im down

Jennifer:of i isn't useful anyways

Lisa(CF):i =m hearing jack vote him off

-TRIBAL COUNCIL-  
*'O sparta walk in*

Jasoi:Jack I.,Emma,Buford,Izzy,Lei,Sarah,Ben,Lisa, of u will be the first vote off?

Jasoi:PYN for a question

Buford:ME!

Jasoi:Are u a obvious target?

Buford:yes.i messed up

Jasoi:anyone else?

Jasoi:No one ok,Ok you guys will vote off a ,u are up first

Lei:ok

*Lei goes to the voting area**Lei puts "JACK I" on paper in huge,large letters*

Lei(whispers):good job jack now u out.

*Jack I goes to the voting area**Lei leaves**Jack I. puts Lei on paper*

Jack I(whispers):Sry make a big move

*Ben votes**Votes Jack I*

Ben(whispers):You think you can control people.I don't think so.U could have sticked with the targets but u didnt listen.

Jasoi:I'll go tally the votes...

Jasoi:If anyone has a idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Emma stands*

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Emma gives Jasoi a high five*

Jasoi:Anyone else

*no one stands*

Jasoi:Ok once the votes are read the decision is votes read the votes

Jasoi:FIRST VOTE  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

JACK 's one vote Jack I.

*Jack i looks at the tribe*

Second vote  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

LEI!That's one vote lei and one vote jack I

*Lei feels sad*

*Jack i nods*

*Ben rolls eyes*

Third vote

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

JACK I!

Jack I:2

Lei:1

*Jack i looks confused*

NEXT VOTE  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

JACK I! thats 3 voes jack i

Jack I:3

Lei:1

*Jack i feels confident*

NEXT VOTE  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

JACK I

Jack i:4

lei:1

NEXT VOTE  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
XX  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

first person voted off in survivor:bikini atoll..  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

JACK I.

Jack,thats 5 bring me your torch

Jack I:UMM WHAT HAPPENED?!

Lei:sorry 't start a blindside mad early

JACK I:FUCK U FUCK ALL OF SNITCHED?!

Jack:U guys are dumb

Jasoi:Jack,Thats five

Jack the tribe has spoken,TIme to go

*Snuffs Jack's torch*

*Jack exits*

Jasoi:You guys evicted a u guys kept weak will that your bags and go back to camp.

THE VOTES:

It was an unanimous boot,so no need :)


End file.
